Forget Me Not
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Miyu left school after graduation day. Kanata was searching frantically for her but will he ever find her? Reviews, thank you .
1. Prologue

It's my first time doing this so don't kill me with bad reviews! Just hope at least you guys could give me advice or something . (: &I DON'T own Daa! Daa! Daa! xP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Prologue**

Miyu was leaving soon in another few weeks time. "How I wish I don't need to go…" She grumbled silently in class as the teacher rambles on about summer vacation homework. It's always irritating and annoying to hear about them rambling non stop of homework. But still, she didn't listen. She was deep in her thoughts that she almost forgotten that she was still in school.

Miyu was forced to go to America by her parents. Being the only child, they wanted nothing but the best for her by telling her school principal that she would be furthering her studies at America. They wanted to see her at the same time so to them, it was convenient since summer vacation was starting soon. "BRING!!!!!!" She jumped in her seat but luckily the teacher didn't notice so she was fortunate. There was also a reason why she didn't want to go to America.

It was Kanata, the boy whom she stayed with over her school years.

She didn't want to admit how she felt about him. She wanted him to know at least, she's going and he would speak to her, wishing her all the best or saying how he felt about her. But she knows it will never happen; never once in her lifetime. "So see you guys soon. Bye, Nanami! Bye Aya! Take care!" She waved at her friends goodbye at the school gate as they walked away slowly.

Leaving school, she looked at it and she was almost at tears. At graduation day, she would be saying goodbye to her school as she would be welcoming a new school at America. "I will so miss the times here."

Walking home slowly, she realized she will never tell Kanata how she felt about him. But she knows she couldn't because the two live in two different worlds. She's not any better than a girl whom he would always compare her with; it was Akira. He always thinks better of Akira than Miyu. Miyu almost never did anything well but of course; at least her grades were alright.

Still, she felt no impact of her being around the house. "I guess she's really much better than me…" She sighed. She didn't want to think about that. She wished she never fell for Kanata. She wished she never met him. A guy who never bothers much about her and seems so heartless and cold towards her.

Three weeks passed and soon, graduation day came. Miyu dreaded the day she was going to leave but at least she knew this day would have to come. She will forget everything about Kanata and the days she spent her life, living at the Saionji temple. Hugging her friends, she spoke to them for awhile. Aya cried for she would miss the old times of her role-playing as for Nanami, she would miss Miyu for going away straight after graduation day.

"Sorry guys…" She smiled, almost wanting to cry but she held back her tears. "Go on ahead, Miyu. I'm just fine. I will take care of Aya." Nanami smiled, assuring her friend. "Thanks and sorry for everything." She bowed but she couldn't hold back her tears, letting it flow down her cheeks. "Silly girl. We will still contact each other, won't we?" Nanami chuckled hugging her friend. "Y-Yeah… I will definitely miss you guys…" Soon, she found herself searching for the boy she wanted to see. '_He's not going to be able to see me in this crowd anyways…I guess it's absolutely useless to even try.' _She thought, sighing as she smiled weakly. "S-So… I got to go now… See you guys soon!" She smiled cheerfully, waving her hand as she slowly made her way out of school.

Little did she know Kanata was searching frantically for her, knowing she was going to leave as he tried to make a way through the crowd... _'Miyu, please wait for me.' _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Will Miyu be back to check her friends out or will she forever in America furthering her studies?

Read in the next chapter! winks


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews ! I was quite excited to hear from at least two already . xD Well, I guess it was a sense of achievement ? Lol . But thanks! (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not  
**

**Four Years Later**

"I should stop thinking about her for at least once…" Kanata muttered quietly, feeling lonely. "Great… I need to do all the chores by myself…" He complained. If Miyu was around, at least chores would cut down. But the fact was, she wasn't around and he needed help.

Maybe he needed more than just a helping hand…

Maybe he just needed Miyu to come back to fill up his boring and seemingly empty life…

"UGH! What am I thinking about?! That's crap…" He ruffled his hair in frustration as he shouted. Not wanting to think too much about her, he decided to go to wash the dishes. He also decided not to think too much about her. He wanted to get it out of his mind but it wasn't just a want. He NEEDED to forget her and start doing what he needed to do. As he washed the dishes for at least 10 minutes, he was suddenly reminded of Miyu.

She usually helped out in washing the laundry and drying them. She also had tried once to make Kanata a pumpkin dish, knowing that he likes it. But of course, it didn't turn out well and he became the one who helped doing the dish instead. Looking down at his shirt, he realized it was wet and the kitchen was somehow flooded.

"Great… Just thinking about her and I made the kitchen a mess." Cleaning the floor, he cursed under his breath, knowing that he shouldn't have thought of her. She was just a friend; a friend who's always there for him whenever he needed the help. She was also his roommate and classmate. "Ugh, why do I have to think so much about her? She's just a classmate and nothing more!"

Banging the floor in anger, he was angry at the fact that he didn't tell her how he felt about her. He was angry at himself for just thinking too much about her. He was also mad at himself, for thinking she might be someone he would come to tell his feelings but he knew it will never happen. She might not come back or more likely she might NEVER come back.

------

Comfortably seated in the airplane, Miyu was coming back to Japan to see her friends. Although she mended her broken heart, she still had feelings for Kanata. But still, she doesn't know she was still in denial. The girl still loved him as much as the time she last left her school for America.

Miyu, who's no longer a girl of her young times in school, has changed into a young lady from her past. She looked beautiful with just wearing casually and her golden locks made her hair shined. But of course, she only remained shy as she was last time. She changed over the years but she still had the shy personality.

Guys would approached her but she would reject politely as she blushed, knowing she might never developed feelings for them. Quickly, she took a taxi to get away from the airport to where she used to live with her family but what came out of her mouth was, "Saionji Temple." She gasped slightly when the driver asked, "Do you still want to go there? I mean, you looked like you said it wrong." He smiled, being friendly to Miyu who seemed a little surprised at what she said. "I-It's OK… Just go there…" She smiled weakly as she spoke. _'I guess I can't avoid not seeing him.'_

Standing in front of the temple's stairs, she stared at the temple in front of her._'This is impossible…I can't possibly face him! He might have forgotten me already. OK, why am I even bothered about this in the first place?' _She thought, starting to get a little angry at herself. _'Maybe…Maybe I should go up and see him for awhile… see how is he doing?' _Being curious, she went up step by step, feeling nervous. "Maybe I shouldn't have come up in the first place…" As she slowly went down the stairs again, she slowly felt that she needed to see him more and more. _'I should stop thinking about him…'_

------

Kanata came out of the house to have some fresh air, thinking he could clear his mind out here so that at least he could forget her and her clumsy ways. She could have changed somehow. Why even bother to think of her now? She might have a boyfriend who takes good care of her and also helps her out in cooking. "What am I thinking?! Aren't I supposed to get out of the house to clear my mind or something?!" He said in frustration which was almost close to a shout.

He needed to forget.

He needed to go to town, at least walk around to forget her.

"That's what I'll do." He went back into the house to change into his casual clothes and headed out of the house. What he doesn't know was, the girl he missed so much was around his house corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I update it since I wanted so much to at least allow people to view my stories . LOL . I sound kinda rude. But do review and thanks for reviewing too ! (:


	3. Chapter 2

Here I am updating again and thanks for waiting for the updates! (: sorry for the previous story which was so short! Still, do review and thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 2**

"_Believe me, Kanata. You should have said it before graduation day came!" Santa nagged as he spoke to Kanata, his best friend on the phone. "Shut up, Santa. She wanted to leave so be it. I wanted to be alone anyways." Kanata lied so that his best friend wouldn't know that he didn't want Miyu to leave even though._

_He felt something missing after she left. He was all alone, really frustrated even though his best friend had tried all means to cheer him up. He wanted Kanata to be happy, he knew that. But nothing Santa did could make him happy. It only reminded about Miyu more and more._

------

Thinking back the past, he knew he should stop thinking about Miyu. He thought it was no use thinking about her since she wasn't around anymore. Maybe she could be living her life well at America now… "Ugh, what am I thinking?! I got out of the house just to forget her." He ruffled his chestnut brown hair in frustration when he heard wheels dragging on the ground. He looked up and saw up front was a blonde hair lady. His eyes filled with curiosity, wanting to know who the lady in blonde was. He wanted to know if it was Miyu. _'She couldn't be here… could she?'_

------

Miyu dragged her luggage on the floor as she walked slowly by on the pavement, thinking about Kanata all the while. She did try to stop thinking about him but she couldn't. "Miyu! I-Is that you?" Turning to hear where the sound came from, she gasped in shocked. "N-Nanami?" She spluttered, shocked as she stopped dead in her tracks. Nanami ran towards her, hugging her dearly as she cried. "I miss you so much, silly girl!" Nanami cried out, squeezing her tightly. "Y-Yeah! I missed you too…" Miyu nearly cried but she held back her tears as she hugged her friend. "But now… you're killing me with the hug…" "S-Sorry! Hey, we should go find Aya and Christine to celebrate the news of you coming back!"

Miyu stood in Christine's house, still shocked as ever because she didn't come to her house for a very long time. The last time she came was on Christmas Eve to ski with Kanata and the rest. _'It brings back memories, huh?'_ She thought, smiling to herself as she looked around the house. "M-Miyu-chan! You really came back!" Christine ran down the stairs, nearly falling down as she rushed down.

As usual, Christine was excited to see Miyu. She wanted Miyu to see her with Nozumo so much that she nearly wanted to fly to America to find Miyu. But luckily, Nozumo stopped her by saying a lot of mushy stuffs to her. That was quite expected of what he would do.

"Did you tell Kanata already?" Christine held Miyu by the shoulder as she stared at her with her twinkling eyes. "N-No… I already planned from the start not to tell him…" Miyu shivered a little as the weather was a little cold. "Sorry. Do you want to have an extra coat or something?" "N-No! It's OK… It would be too much to ask…" Aya soon came down and rushed to hug Miyu. She didn't say anything but she was very happy to see her. Who wouldn't be happy to see their dear friend after 4 years?

------

"Doesn't seem to me she's around though…" Kanata sighed, noticing someone was approaching her. '_She did look like Miyu from the back view.'_ He thought feeling disappointed. All he wanted was to at least see her once.

He gave up in the end. He was totally obsessed with her already. "I give up… I should tell her…" He scratched his head as he walked back home, feeling downcast. "But she's in America! How can I tell her? I don't even have her number…" Thinking too much, he went back home to deal with his problems.

He didn't want to remember her but yet, he really longed for her. He really wanted to see her so much; he could almost kill himself just wanting to see her. Looking at the pictures from the photo album, he went through the photos he took with Akira. Smiling as he looked at Akira's photo, he looked below it. It was Miyu and his first photo together.

It had shown her first time together with him, Wanya and Ruu.

Kanata looked grumpy in the photo simply because he didn't want to take the photo. But now, Kanata was glad she insisted to take the photo. At least it reminded him of the days the both of them were arguing a lot, not getting well with each other because Miyu always overreacted over small matters while he always did stuffs that made Miyu really mad.

But there were times they talked well to each other and also enjoyed each other's company when they were together.

Just thinking about that made Kanata smiled. "Guess… I really missed her a lot, huh?" Kanata chuckled at the photo. She was smiling happily as she was hugging Ruu. Thinking back, he wished it was like last time; they would be smiling every time and argue all the time and they wouldn't miss Ruu and Wanya that much. He really regretted not telling Miyu how he felt about her before graduation day. But soon, he put it aside and went to bed, not wanting to think too much as it was already late at night. _'How I hate myself for not telling her…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Miyu be able to tell him how he felt about her or will they both never say their feelings bottled inside?

Stay tune to Forget Me Not! (:


	4. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the stories for being short… &chocolatefudgecake! I don't really have a good inspiration. Just got some ideas from you and decided to create something different. : P and thanks guys, for reviewing my story! (:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 3**

"You didn't visit him?!" Christine shouted; almost the whole house could hear her shouting. "Calm down, Christine… I did see Saionji Temple but I don't find any reason why I should see him anyways. I bet he has COMPLETELY forgotten about me." Miyu said confidently as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I bet on my money that he DIDN'T forget about you." Christine said, winking at her as she smiled. "With that, I'm really speechless." Miyu put her hands up, showing an "I surrender" sign as she smiled.

But the truth was, in her heart, she didn't want Kanata to forget about her. But it was only obvious he would forget her because she had left him 4 years ago. That was a fact she didn't want to face.

Nowhere to go, Miyu was thinking where she should stay. Knowing she wouldn't dare to go back to Saionji Temple, the three girls made up excuses so she wouldn't stay at their houses. "You have to stay at Saionji Temple. I mean, our houses are packed with things we need to do! You got to go there and stay since you've got no keys back home." Nanami explained, smiling as Christine and Aya tried not to smirk that much.

"Oh crap, I forgotten to ask my mum for the keys…" Miyu slapped her forehead, sighing in defeat. "I guess I have to stay at HIS house. Sorry to BOTHER you guys then." Miyu spoke sarcastically, holding her head as she sighed. _'You guys better not be up to something again…'_

Soon, the night was over and Miyu dragged herself to go to Kanata's house. She didn't want to see him but yet she yearned to. Too bad, Nanami, Aya and Christine had planned for her to stay there. She knew no matter how much she argued, they would find a perfect reason for doing so.

Shaking her head to forget those thoughts, she prayed that she wouldn't feel upset upon seeing him. "M-Miyu?" She turned to hear a familiar voice. Looking who it was, she scanned him properly and gasped. "K-Kanata, is that… is that really you?" She stuttered, not believing what she saw. "S-Silly! I-It's me, of course." He, too, stuttered as he spoke. He was surprised to see his ex-classmate, standing in front of his house.

She had changed from a young teen to a beautiful lady. Awestruck by what he had seen, she had to bring him back to reality. "What the hell are you staring at, Kanata?" Miyu crossed her arms across her chest, watching Kanata as she smirked.

"I would be staring at the most ugliest person I've ever seen in my entire life." He shot back with a smug grin on his face as if he won the battle. "Oh shut up. You're not all so handsome either." She shot back, rolling her eyes as she headed up the stairs.

------

"So you came to visit me?" Kanata asked as he poured tea for her. "Y-Yeah… I mean I tried going up to your house but I thought you might be busy so I went to Christine's house to stay for a night." Miyu spoke, trying to calm down as she took her tea to drink. "O-Oh… You've got no place to stay?" Kanata asked, pulling the chair as he watched her drink her tea.

"Yeah… The girls didn't let me stay at their houses, saying it was occupied with many things and things they NEED to do." Miyu spoke sarcastically, putting down her tea as she smiled shyly, looking at her tea. "W-Well… Rooms are pretty vacant here… Do y-you w-want to s-stay?" He stuttered again, feeling nervous for asking her to stay.

He was shy and had blushed upon asking her!

He wanted her to stay but he was afraid that she might not stay so he tried to keep calm after asking her. "Well… I guess I could stay…" She smiled as she looked at him. "Thanks!" With that, she slowly went to take her luggage and pulled it to the room where she used to stay in. _'What on earth are these things in my room?' _Refusing to ask Kanata about it, she shook her head and went out of her room.

------

Kanata sighed to release his nervousness as he sat in a casual way. She had made him too nervous to think what to talk about with her. But luckily, he had calmed his nerves as he sighed. She came out but with no luck, he was nervous again. Still, he breathed in and out, trying his best to calm down.

He wasn't the Kanata he used to be.

Whenever Miyu was around, he was never nervous upon talking to her. He was so calm and used to treat Miyu as a friend. But ever since she left, he felt different.

He had felt loneliness.

He had felt pain and hurtful memories.

Now that she's back, he realized he has to tell her how he felt about her all these years. He wants to tell her when she wasn't around; he was lonely and needed her cheerful smile around him. Her smile was the warmest whenever he looked at her. But now, he has to wait for the right moment to tell her.

"So Miyu, you want to go and tour around the town?" He stood up slowly from his chair as Miyu stretched herself. "Really? Kanata, did anything change around here?" She asked, smiling in delight as she looked at Kanata with cheery eyes. "You should see it for yourself." Smirking, he went to his room to prepare himself.

Soon, Kanata and Miyu headed out to tour around the town. She was excited to see how Heiomachi had changed and she squealed in delight upon seeing the town. As she looked around the town, it didn't change like the last time she had left. "Don't need to get so excited already." Kanata said annoyingly, watching her spinning around as she walked around the area.

But he looked at her as if she was his girlfriend. No matter how much he tried to conceal his tender loving eyes at her, he couldn't resist watching her in a lovely manner she was now. "Can we go to Fantasy Park?" She asked, smiling as she looked at Kanata.

Still, Kanata was obviously spacing out. "Earth to Kanata!" She waved her hand in front of his face as she stared at him. _'When was the last time I saw him like this already?'_ She thought as she sighed. "O-Oh… S-Sorry." He chuckled in embarrassment as he scratched his head. _'What was I thinking trying to stare at her?!'_ He thought, scolding himself inside.

------

They went to Fantasy Park, the way Miyu wanted. She wanted to be able to tell how she felt about him. She hoped she could tell him if they went on a Ferris wheel or something peaceful. The way Kanata thought about it was similar to what she was thinking about.

The two wanted to tell each other how they felt about each other.

What was most surprising was, they didn't quarrel or argue. They were practically just like loving couples and they didn't realize they usually would quarrel almost every time they met. They went to many rides like roller coaster, Mystery Market and more. They had already played most of it.

But what was left was the Ferris wheel.

"D-Do you want to sit the Ferris wheel? I mean we can see a better view of the sunset…" Kanata asked, chuckled slightly as if not wanting her to mistake his idea of asking. "I-I would want to… but…" She realized it reminded her of Akira being together in one seat. "C-Can we go home?" She asked, trying not to sound like begging him.

Although she wanted to tell him how she felt about him, she couldn't tell at a place where it already consisted of him and Akira. "W-What happened, Miyu?" Kanata asked, concerned about her as he looked at her. "I-I suddenly feel like going back home." She chuckled a little, lying through her teeth. "Hey, you said you would love to get on the Ferris wheel but you stopped halfway at your statement." Kanata spoke, sounding angry as he answered her.

He didn't know what he was feeling now. "Sorry, Kanata. I-I just don't feel like it, OK?" Miyu replied; now it was her turn to sound angry. "What's wrong with you?" Kanata spoke calmly, trying not to make her cry. "I should be the one asking you that! You should think why you want to bring me here when you had brought someone else!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Not wanting Kanata to see her cry, she ran away to the station, wanting to forget what she did. "M-Miyu… What's wrong with you?" He muttered quietly to himself, awestruck what she had said to him.

-----

Miyu had forgotten that he might like Akira more than her. The way the two of them acted, he was a complete different person whenever he was around Akira. But in front of Miyu, he was himself but in a different manner. He was sometimes rude to her and sometimes never nice to her. _'Why have I forgotten about the fact that he likes Akira?'_ She thought only to find herself in a verge of tears.

As if God was by her side, the weather became grey and it started to rain. Sitting on the stairs at the temple, her position was dry as she got herself wet. Rain just kept falling on her face, making her wish she had never appeared in his life. If she didn't, she wouldn't be in so much pain to watch Akira and Kanata together. Although Akira didn't come back, she knew he missed her deep inside. 

'_I should stop daydreaming that he will like me…'_ Her eyes filled with remorse and regret as she cried. She had found another person who had slept in her room. The scent was a lady smell and she knew immediately. It was Akira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kanata see the last of Miyu who's now crying over what she did or will he never find her sitting at the stairs?

Continue to read my chapter!

&sorry if it's either too long or too short! . 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to some people if Kanata wasn't what you expected him to be in this story and sorry if the story was short!

I will do my best to make it longer &make the best of the whole story plot! (:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 4**

Kanata stood in front of his house, panting as the rain continued to pour. _'Thank God Miyu's still here…'_ He thought, sighing as his panting slowed down. Going up the stairs slowly, he recognized the look on Miyu's face.

She was upset and her face was wet. "Hey… You will get sick like that, Miyu." Standing in front of her, he tried to carry her up. He was surprised that she didn't try to struggle or argue with him.

What he didn't know was she was already sick and tired of struggling and arguing with him.

-----

She was too tired to bathe and lied to Kanata that she did, leaving him to get himself a hot shower. Drying herself, she slowly changed herself out of her wet clothes and then went to bed.

"Miyu, do you want to have some dinner?" Kanata yelled from the kitchen. _'Don't tell me she went to bed already…'_ He got fed up and went to her room to check on her. "Miyu, you didn't—" His statement was cut off the moment he saw her resting on her futon. _'Oh crap, I still want to ask her some things!' _He sighed but thinking he shouldn't disturb her, he had his dinner all by himself.

-----

"Miyu, time to get up!" Kanata yelled from the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them. Knowing the girl wouldn't wake up from his yell, he went to her room to make sure she wakes up. "Miyu!" He shouted, knocking on her door. Still, she didn't answer him.

Definitely, there was a problem.

He quickly slid the door opened and saw her panting heavily. She had a fever. "Miyu! Are you alright?" Bending down to check if his hypothesis was true, he touched her forehead when she suddenly hit his hand away. "I-I'm fine…" She mumbled softly as she slowly tries to get up slowly. "Miyu, you've got a fever. You have to rest." Kanata was concerned.

But she refused to listen and sat on her futon. Her head was practically spinning and she needed to have more rest. Not wanting to be a burden to him, she pushed him away. "You should stop bothering me… I said I'm fine… So go away already…"

The way Miyu spoke, made him really annoyed. "Hey, you don't need to push someone away who's trying to help you!" He spoke to her, nearly shouted at her. "I'm sorry, OK? I AM a burden… so don't bother about me…" She continued to speak as she pants heavily. She was getting tired.

Not wanting to argue with her, he tried to calm down his nerves and then continued to talk to her. "Get some rest. I'm going to prepare you some porridge." Being too tired to argue, she sighed softly and laid on her futon to rest.

-----

"Here you go." Kanata put the bowl of porridge on her desk and then helps her up to make sure she would sit up properly. "Kanata, you don't really have to do this, you know." She mumbled weakly, still tired from her fever. "I'm fine with this." Kanata quickly took the bowl porridge to feed her but she stared at him, making him uncomfortable. He sighed, knowing she didn't want him to feed her as she continued to stare at him with a tired face.

"I have to feed you, you know."

"I'm alright. I can feed myself."

"How can you feed yourself?"

"I can, OK."

"I won't want you to spill the food all over the place."

"Shut up… Hurry up. Pass me the bowl."

He didn't want to but he had to. Still, he decided to give her the spoon which was filled with the porridge. "Hey, what the heck was that?" Miyu whined weakly, staring at him again. "Just try using the spoon. I still don't trust you to hold the bowl." Kanata furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at her as she sighed weakly. "Fine… If I can't hold the spoon properly, you win, alright?"

Of course, without any effort, she dropped the spoon since her hands were trembling and they were weak. She was sick, that was a fact. But she didn't want him to feed her. "OK, so I won." He smirked as he held the bowl. "But I don't need to be fed by someone like you." She grumbled weakly as Kanata chuckled at her.

She was being cute but also it was as if she was trying to pick a fight. "OK, OK… Let's not quarrel… Come on, I need to feed you since you're sick." Kanata chuckled, watching her pout in frustration. Miyu, who was feeling embarrassed, hesitated a little and then allowed him to feed her. Kanata continued to smile as if really happy to do this for her.

Soon, she fell asleep and he tucked her in. After tucking her in, he sighed, bending beside her. He thought about what happened at the Fantasy Park. She had run away from him after yelling at him. Of course, he owed her an apology.

-----

Miyu felt all better the next morning, getting up from her bed as she stretched herself. She suddenly remembered why she had shouted at Kanata at Fantasy Park two days ago.

She tried her best to make him go away when she was sick but he didn't. He wanted to take care of her, wanting her to rest more. "Are you feeling better?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Kanata's voice. Turning behind, she felt embarrassed to face him. "Yeah, I'm feeling better." She puts her hands behind her back as she looks somewhere else, avoiding his gaze.

Without any notice, he puts his hand on her forehead, making her blush. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She jumped, her face redder than her slight blush. "I was just checking if your temperature has gone down, idiot." Kanata crossed his arms, glaring at her as if she was weird. "You're the one who's an idiot." She looked away, angry at the sudden thought of Akira.

She remembered, Akira must have stayed in her room because she visited Kanata during Miyu's absence. He must have invited her to stay since he missed her a lot.

"Hey, what's really wrong with you?" Kanata broke her thoughts, making her glare at him. "So… tell me the truth, Akira stayed here when I wasn't around, right?" She spoke calmly, not wanting to burst into anger. "Are you angry because of this?" Kanata furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. "N-No… I just wondered who was in my room, OK." Miyu looked away again, this time she was blushing a little at the thought of him staring at her.

She didn't want him to think of her as the petty type. But at the same time, she wanted him to know she wasn't the girl he used to know anymore.

She sighed softly, nearly wanted to scream at him but she held back the thought and walked away from him, leaving him look at her with disbelief. "She was just visiting!" She didn't care anymore. Now she felt like screaming and yelling him. Understanding the situation, she shouldn't do that. She didn't want to since it was obviously not entirely his fault.

Although Kanata didn't want to apologize, he thought she could have understood what he did. Still, knowing she wouldn't, he forced himself to say those words. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." Saying it in a fast manner, he sighed when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Silence crept between the two of them, the words ringing in her head. She was surprised at what he said. Turning to look at him to make sure she wasn't hearing things, she stared at him and asked, "What did you say?"

By asking that, she was making him nervous. "I-I said I was sorry for whatever I did, OK?" He blushed a little as he spoke. He didn't expect saying sorry was hard. Being surprised at what he said, she blushed slightly and turned away. "D-Doesn't mean you said sorry, you have solved everything!" She walked away in anger after speaking.

-----

"I'm being stupid… What the hell was I thinking?" Miyu scolded herself as she hit her head against the wall. She stopped suddenly, thinking she didn't want to say those words to him.

'_D-Doesn't mean you said sorry, you have solved everything!'_ Remembering what she said, she continued hitting her head. "Ugh… I hate myself!"

Meanwhile, Kanata was thinking about what she said. It made him feel really guilty. _'Maybe it's really because of Akira…'_ He thought, sighing as he got out of his room to get some fresh air.

Akira did visit him for some reason. But she missed him a lot too. She just wanted to visit an old friend of hers which she hasn't seen in a long time already. "I've got to explain things to Miyu."

Standing in front of Miyu's room, he continues to hesitate how to explain to her. Inside the room, Miyu stood in front of her door, wondering what she should say to Kanata. She wanted to apologize to Kanata about what happened a few moments ago. Yet she doesn't want to apologize to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will they say anything to each other or will they just walk away without saying anything?

Stay tune to this series and thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Though I'm not busy, I will try to update quickly as possible. School's going to start again tomorrow so I might take longer to update than usual. Sorry guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 5**

Miyu decided not to apologize to him. She knew if she did, he would think she didn't mean what she said earlier and would pretend that never happened. Standing in front of her mirror, she brushed her hair, thinking if he would come to her room to explain things to her or just ignoring what she said. "Nah… He won't come in. Most of all he would just ignore me."

Kanata continued to stand in front of her room, getting nervous by the minute. Thinking he wanted to walk away from this instant, he decided not to. He knew she would think of him as a person who would just ignore what she said. "I have to explain to her." He said with confident, deciding he should explain things to her.

With a push of the sliding door, he found himself staring at the blonde hair girl, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "S-Sorry to interrupt your hair brushing time. I think we need to talk." He gulped as he tried to speak. She stared at him with a surprised look on her face. Obviously, she didn't expect him come barging into her room like that.

Sitting in her room, they face each other as they feel really nervous. Kanata continued to think how to explain to her while Miyu took her time to wonder what was going on. "If there's nothing you want to talk about, then leave. I need my sleep, you know." She spoke coldly, looking away.

Thinking he had nothing to say anything, she stood up and went to lay out her futon. "I've got something to talk about." He paused, causing her to stop what she was doing too. "I-It's about Akira, Miyu." Kanata looked at her with a serious look on his face. It took Miyu to react more than 3 seconds when he spoke. She looked away and continued what she was doing.

"Please stop what you're doing, can you Miyu? I just want to speak to you face to face. At least you will understand." Kanata spoke, observing her every movement. "Just continue where you stop, will you?" She added quickly, refusing to look at him as she continued to pretend to fumble with her futon. "I just hope you don't misunderstand the whole situation…" Kanata paused again, breathing in to calm down.

Although Miyu wanted him to explain, she didn't really want to hear the explanation. It hurts her heart, causing her wanting to cry and never wanting to face Kanata. "I don't really want to hear though. But I will hear it out from you, I guess." She spoke, still fumbling with her futon.

Sensing that she was upset, he kept quiet till she calmed down. Now he guessed it should be the right time to tell her how he felt. "Miyu… I just…" Kanata was cut off his statement when he sensed that she was still feeling the same. He knew he couldn't tell her. He needed to clear the air.

-----

"Akira visited me since she wanted to see me. I did miss her too though. But we are just best friends, nothing more than that, Miyu." He stopped again, getting a sign that she was feeling a little better. "She wanted to stay over so I let her stay in your room since other rooms were quite occupied." He continued, suddenly feeling guilty again.

"You don't need to explain any further, Kanata. It's pretty clear to me… We are just friends, remember?" Miyu finally stopped fumbling with her futon and sounded upset.

To her, she thinks that Akira's important to him as much as he's important to her.

"Miyu, it's not what—" She cut him off again, "It's what I should think. I mean, she appears at all the right time. For me, I'm just a girl who's just a friend and never been there for you almost all the time. It's pretty obvious."

Although she was a little surprised at what she said, she knew someday she had to say it to him. "Miyu… You're not listening…" Kanata said as if pleading her to stop. "I AM listening!" She glared at him with her eyes which filled with tears, surprising him with her yell.

Seconds slowly slipped by and she felt she needed him to go away. "G-Get out of my room." She hiccupped a little, starting to get emotional. "But…" "GET OUT!" Pushing him out, she slammed the door right in front of his face, scaring him as if she had scared her out of nowhere.

This problem had got out of than expected. "Crap… I messed up…" Ruffling his hair, he continued to stand in front of her room. He felt really bad about what he did. Leaving her to calm down by her own, he sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything to make her happy now. "I'm such a failure at understanding how she feels."

-----

Miyu didn't feel any better. Her mood was terrible and she wasn't in the mood to talk to Kanata or even anyone. She wanted to think what she had told Kanata and what he tried to say. She could have given him the chance to speak but she didn't.

She wanted to let her feelings out.

She wanted him to understand how she felt.

Now she realized she was being stupid. _'He won't get it no matter how much I try.'_ She thought, sighing as she sat on the dining table. It was hard for her to swallow this hurt she was receiving. Only if she knew he feels the same way as she did then the situation wouldn't be as worse as it is now.

-----

Kanata continued to stay in his room, lying on his bed as he thought of yesterday night. He was so frustrated with himself that he could hardly think. Getting out of the room, he noticed Miyu sitting at the dining table.

Wanting to try and talk to her again, he greeted her. "G-Good morning, Miyu." Looking at Miyu, she didn't react at all. She was in a bad mood which tells him he should keep away from her. But his instincts tell him, _"Cheer her up."_ Still, he needed the right moment to say the right things or else he might worsen the situation.

Knowing he should cheer her up, he decides to leave it to later and now make breakfast for her. She must be starving. But looking at her made him feel afraid what she might do. _'Her face looks really scary…'_

-----

Still thinking what happened to Miyu, he felt guilty and a little afraid. Her temper might burst out like yesterday, shouting at him in anger which really scared him. Making her angry was sure easy for him.

'_Great…I think made the whole argument into something worse than that now…'_ He thought, sitting on the couch as he sighed. "RIIIINGGGGGG!!!!" Thetelephone rang aloud, scaring Kanata.

Because he was thinking of too many things, the sudden sound had frightened away the silence he needed. "Hello, Saionji Residence." He answered, calming down his nerves. _"Kanata-kun?"_ Recognizing the voice, he realized who it was. "Nanami?" He replied.

"_Sorry, Kanata-kun. May I speak to Miyu-chan?" _

"Oh, sure."

"Miyu! It's your call!" He yelled from the hall, wondering where she was. "Thanks." Miyu walked down the hall from her room and snatched the phone away from him.

Obviously, she was still in a bad mood.

-----

"_Miyu, do you want to come out? There's some guy who came by our place, namely Kaoru."_

"Who's that guy? I mean, I don't really know that guy."

"_I think you do."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_You did mention a guy name Kaoru in Christine's house remember? Like when you're in America or something?"_

"I-I did?"

"_Somehow you did. I think you told him the address was Christine's one huh?"_

"Yeah, I guess. OH! I remember him! He's my best friend in America in school!"

"_Finally the queen Miyu remembers."_

"Oh shut up."

"_Meet us at the same place as usual, alright?"_

"Yeah, sure! Bye!"

Not noticing Kanata was eavesdropping her conversation; she suddenly cheered up and went to her room to change. Of course, she was quite happy to hear her best friend had actually come to Japan to visit her. "I'm off!" She rushed out down the hall and quickly went to wear her shoes as she rushed out of the house.

"Her reaction about hearing her best friend is really exaggerating…" Kanata watched her went off in a flash, sighing as he shakes his head in disapproval.

What they don't expect was, Miyu had a slight fever without Kanata and she herself not knowing it.

-----

"Miyu! Over here!" Nanami waved from afar, standing with the gang. Running towards the gang, she stopped and panted heavily. "Sorry that I'm late…" Miyu apologized as she continues to breathe in heavily. "It's alright since we called you out last minute." Nanami chuckled. They had planned something behind her back, behaving unusually strange.

"OK! Let's set off to chill out together!" Christine cheered in her girlish tone as she linked arms with Nozumo, walking with him down the path. The girls felt really embarrassed though there were only two guys and 4 girls hanging around them.

Kaoru, who was obviously shy, had only talked to Miyu since he wasn't close to her friends. "Sorry for dragging you out at the last moment…" He apologized, looking down at the ground. "Well…," She laughed as she continued, "It's alright. My house is pretty much hard to stay in now so I had to get out of there for some fresh air."

Although the gang hanged out with a new guy around them, they knew Kaoru liked Miyu. But the only thing was Miyu could think nothing but a best friend of him.

"So guys, where do you want to go?" Miyu asked as they had passed by so many shops in town, continuing to walk as if they didn't want to do anything. "We're going to Fantasy Park to have our lunch and then we will just play around there!" Nanami exclaimed happily, turning her head towards Miyu as she walked together with Aya in front of her.

Suddenly remembering that she had a bad incident there with Kanata, she felt afraid to go. "Hey guys, I shouldn't really stay out too late." Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks after hearing it. "But… you came out of the house… just for us, you know that, Miyu?" "I-I know… But I didn't know it would be that late…" Miyu lied, retreating back slowly.

"I will talk to her…" Nanami whispered softly, needing the plan to work but in the end, she had to change it. Winking to Aya to tell her the signal, she brought Miyu aside as she spoke to her. "Miyu, tell me. It is because of him?" Nanami asked, looking into her eyes for answers. "No… I-It's not him." Miyu looked away, feeling a little scared. "Don't be afraid… Just tell me. I'm here for you." She spoke gently, calming her down.

Although she wanted to cry, she held back tears as she nodded and replied, "Yes." Nanami sighed. "What happened?" "We went to Fantasy Park like two or three days ago. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him… But… the moment I saw that Ferris wheel… I couldn't bring myself to just go in there and talk to him like nothing had happened at all." Miyu cried as she spoke. Man, she was really hurt.

Being shocked, Nanami didn't say anything, hugging her to make her feel better. Still, Miyu had cried her heart out, wanting to let everything out of her heart. "I think you should go home. I'm sorry to make you feel like this."

Suddenly Nanami felt heavy. "Miyu? Miyu!" She yelled for her friends, needing help. This time, she wasn't playing a fool.

-----

"Please open the door!" Kaoru shouted from the door, carrying Miyu as she panted in tiredness. Kanata rushed to the door, sliding it roughly when he noticed Miyu in a person's arms. "What happened to her?" Immediately he carried Miyu without asking and rushed her to her room.

Following closely behind him, Kaoru replied, "She's down with a high fever." Stopping himself when he reached her room, he turned and looked at Kaoru. "She did look alright to you, right?" He asked. "Just don't bother about the details now. Bring her into her room!" Kaoru shouted at Kanata to remind him he was still carrying Miyu in his arms.

"Right." Kaoru helped with the door as he lay her down on her futon. Apparently, she had forgotten to keep her futon but luckily, she needed it now. "Take care of her. I'll get towel and water." Kanata rushed away, taking the things he needed. _'Miyu's now down with a high fever… Questions can be asked later when she's feeling better…' _He thought, rushing to her room after taking the things.

"Here are the things. Hurry up." Kaoru rushed, putting the towel into the cold water as he twist and turn in, quickly putting it on her forehead. Kanata could only look at him, feeling really helpless with just only taking stuff. She was sick, how could he not know?

Soon, Miyu fell asleep and the both guys sighed in relief. She had finally slept. "So… what kind of relation are you to her?" Kanata asked, sounding rude. "I'm her best friend, Mizuhara Kaoru." He answered politely, knowing Kanata was somehow angry to see a guy bringing her back. "Don't worry. You're her brother, right?" Kaoru asked, thinking Miyu had mention she had a brother.

That hit his nerve. Kanata had no choice but to lie. He didn't want Kaoru to think he has some stupid feelings for this girl. "Y-Yeah… I was kinda surprised to see her with a guy…" He lied, clenching his fist just thinking about the whole situation she got him into. "I'm sorry but even though I'm her best friend…" 

Seeing him pausing suddenly in his statement, Kanata had a bad feeling about it. "I like your sister." He said boldly, looking at Kanata directly into his eyes.

"W-WHAT?!" His eyes widened in shocked as he yelled at the top of his voice, standing up suddenly. "Keep your voice down!" Kaoru whispered loudly which had embarrassed Kanata, making him sit down slowly as he apologized. "S-Sorry… It was a shock to me. Y-You know, she's quite a pain sometimes…" He said, as if he was making excuses to make sure Kaoru doesn't get her.

"Sometimes she does… But that's what makes her cute." Kaoru replied, blushing as he said the statement. Kanata looked down at the floor mat of the room, feeling gloomy all of a sudden. _'How I wish I was able to even tell that to her…'_ He thought, envying the guy's courage to even tell a friend which he hardly knew.

-----

Miyu slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered around the room, wondering where she was. "Where am I…?" She mumbled weakly, still observing her surroundings. "Miyu? You woke up!" Someone's face came close to her face with a small distance in between.

It was a little blurry but she could recognize the color of that person's hair. "Kanata…?" She mumbled weakly again. "Kaoru wa…?" Still in her sickly state, she couldn't believe herself that she was asking about where was Kaoru. "H-He's beside you…" Kanata said disappointedly. "I'll go make breakfast. Rest, alright?" He continued.

'_Kaoru's hand…It feels so different from the person I held…Who it was…?'_ She thought, looking at Kaoru's hand that had slipped into hers when Kanata and she was sound asleep. The feeling was different… _'Ah…It was Kanata's hand I held once before…'_ She thought again.

She had remembered the time when Kanata had grabbed her to run towards Mikan-san to stop her from confessing to Wanya at the beach. It had caused the two of them to fall down because of Christine's crazy strength that carried the tree. Kanata had kissed her on the cheek once.

Even though she was blushing slightly at the thought of it, she knew he didn't care. _'I bet he doesn't remember a thing about that time… It's so long ago, of course…'_

Kaoru soon woke up, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. "Eh? Miyu! You're awake." He exclaimed as he smiled. "Where's Kanata-san?" He asked, looking at her as he still held her hand, squeezing a little. "Kitchen…" She mumbled again. She was too weak to even answer him in a statement.

Before Kaoru could go out of her room, Kanata came in with a tray of food. "Kanata-san." Kaoru greeted him politely as Kanata shut the door. "Kaoru, you should get going right? I mean it's late… Your parents must be worried." Kanata answered, trying to sound polite. "Y-Yeah… I guess I better go now…" Standing still, he bowed at him as he continued, "Please take care of her." Soon he head out of the room and then he head out of the house.

"Miyu, are you feeling any better?" Kanata sat down, slowly bringing the tray down onto the floor. "I'm fine…" She said weakly. "Don't try so hard to sit up… I'll help you." He said, smiling at her. She blushed a little but luckily Kanata couldn't see her blushing so she was fortunate.

Hiding her mouth under the blanket, she was showing herself that she was embarrassed. "Sorry…" Miyu muttered softly, hoping Kanata didn't hear her apologizing. "Why are you saying sorry for?" He asked, looking at her with his curious eyes. Feeling embarrassed, her eyes looked away as she continued to hide her mouth underneath the blanket. "Apologizing… for my bad temper…"

Although he was shocked to hear her apologize to him, he was glad that she forgave him. "Miyu…" He paused which made her look at him. "I should be the one saying sorry." He bowed his head, sitting in a Japanese style which was being polite. She had no strength and she suddenly trembled a little. "Can you… close… the window?" She asked as she panted tiredly, feeling cold all over.

He did as told but she was still cold. He didn't want to suffocate her by putting too many blankets on her either so he decided to keep her warm in a different way.

"What the… heck are you… thinking?" She asked, still panting when he had suddenly hugged her. "J-Just trying to keep you warm." He mumbled shyly. Her face was quite red but luckily he didn't see her like that.

Although he hugged her, she wanted to return it. But her hands had no strength which made it difficult for her.

"After all, I'm like a brother to you." Kanata explained, still hugging her as he blushed. _'So…he didn't treat me more than that, huh…'_ She thought as she slowly felt tired. She was feeling drowsy but she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. "T-Thank you… onii-san…" She muttered, feeling tired and kind of upset.

Slowly, she fell asleep in his arms. _'Ah…she fell asleep…'_ He thought, looking down at her as he stared at the sleeping figure. _'She looks kinda cute…'_ He chuckled softly as he laid the girl slowly on the bed. Smiling to himself, he sat beside her as he leaned against the wall, slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's like about it I guess …

Sorry for not updating!

There's still more to it &I've got more stories to come!

I need inspiration that's why &I also got school so I'm busy! Sorry guys!


	7. Chapter 6

It's the end of the story! But there would be more coming up soon! Thanks for the reviews! (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget Me Not**

**Last Chapter**

"Mmmm…" Miyu mumbled, shifting her position to her left side as she lied on her futon. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt something warm. "What is it…?" She looked at her hand which was outside her blanket and noticed someone's hand was there. "Kanata…?" Looking at Kanata's sleeping form; she blushed as she was shifting her position to the right. But she couldn't really move since her hand was with Kanata's.

He must have held hers quite tightly. _'What is he dreaming about? He's holding my hand quite tightly.'_ She thought, still observing his sleeping form. Her eyes melted at the sight of him when she suddenly remembered something.

"_After all, I'm like a brother to you."_ Kanata had explained it to her. '_So… I guess I'm being treated as a sister now, huh…'_ She thought sadly but she couldn't help but letting Kanata hold her hand. It was warm and an unexplainable feeling was there. "Kanata…"

As she still continued staring at him, he twitched a little and slowly opened his eyes. She quickly realized it and closed her eyes immediately. Although Kanata didn't know she was awake, he stared at her face. "I can't believe I said that to her…" He mumbled quietly, not realizing she was hearing what he said.

Suddenly realizing his hand was grasping hers, he quickly released his grip on her. He blushed at the realization of holding her hand as he ruffled his hair. He quickly made his way out of her room as his heart thumped fast, feeling quite nervous. "I better stop it…" He muttered quietly to him and he then head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What did he mean by that…?" She mumbled quietly to herself as she slowly sat up. She felt a little better from yesterday night so she tried to head out of her room slowly.

-----

Still a little wobbly, she smelt something nice. She walked slowly to the kitchen as she wobbled a little. She was like a baby who learnt how to walk but still unstable. Pushing the door slightly, she had alerted Kanata. "Hey, you should lie in bed, Miyu." He said as he quickly putting down the food on the table, immediately heading to help her.

Miyu was a little surprised he came over to her to help her. But she remembered what he told her,_ "After all, I'm like a brother to you."_ Her eyes filled with disappointment as he helped her to the dining table but she knew she couldn't struggle out of his help so she had to listen to him. "Thank you, onii-san." She spoke, trying to speak at the normal tone.

Kanata knew he said something wrong last night, making her misunderstood the whole concept. "H-Hey… Don't call me that… I didn't mean what I said last night…" Kanata said as he scratched his head nervously. "Which part of it I misunderstood…?" She asked weakly, still feeling a little feeble. "The part where I said… I'm like… a brother to you…" He mumbled in a descended order. "H-Huh?" She replied, looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"The part where I said I'm like a brother to you." He said it quickly as he blushed, still preparing the food. "O-Oh…" She blushed slightly, still not knowing why he bothered to explain it to her. "I-I'm just trying to tell you that I'm not treating you as a sister, OK?" He faced her but his eyes were not looking at her and his face was somehow beet red.

She giggled at his embarrassment which she found amusing. "Stop laughing already! It's hard for me to say, OK?!" He grumbled as he shouted at her to stop laughing at him. "S-Sorry…" She said in between her giggles as she looked at him, still smiling. Soon, her giggles died down as she started to eat. "Itadakimasu." She greeted as she clasped her hands together.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he munched on his food. "Yeah, I'm feeling better…" She replied, grabbing food as she held onto her bowl. "You better don't go out or else it would be like last time." His eyes gave a pouting look which made her laugh. "OK, OK… I'm sorry for being such a burden that time, Kanata." She said, smiling as her chopsticks were stuck in her mouth. He smirked and then continued to eat his food.

-----

"That's wrong!"

"What's wrong, Kanata?!"

"I-I mean … Who are you calling?"

"What now? So you're interfering with who I want to talk to, huh?"

"Sorry then. I'm just wondering, can't I?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"C-Can't I be curious?"

"Then if you're curious, just tell me why!"

"I-I don't need to!"

"Then stop asking me!"

Miyu slammed the sliding door, leaving Kanata fumed outside of her room. Kanata just wanted to know who was she calling, at least he would know it wasn't Kaoru or any guys. He just didn't want any guys to talk to her which would make him jealous.

Stomping through the hallway, he head to his own room. "Stupid. I just want to know, can't I?!" He grumbled angrily, clenching his fist as he continued to fume. He knew he could tell her but it was all too hard to spit it out. "How I wish I was half like Kaoru…"

-----

Sitting at the backyard, Miyu stared at the bright sunset. Thinking on what Kaoru said to her on the phone, she sighed. She wanted to go out with her friend but Kanata would nag at her so she didn't go out. Her fever had gone down and she knew she couldn't say she could go out all she wants after recovering. "This is so irritating…"

Then she remembered the argument she had with Kanata. She found him acting weird when she was talking to Kaoru on the phone. "Simplicity of jealousy…" She smirked as she continued to stare at the sky.

Sensing a familiar presence all of a sudden, she tensed up slightly as she felt nervous, shifting her position slightly. "Sorry to suddenly come to bother you… Mind if I sit… beside you?" He asked, blushing as he felt nervous. Her back was still facing him as she said nothing. Inviting himself to the silent consent, he sat beside her which making her feel more nervous.

"Sorry for what I said earlier…" He mumbled, glancing at her at the corner of his eyes. Still, she said nothing, making him sighed quietly as he still glanced at her. She didn't know he was looking at her but his glances made her uncomfortable.

She blushed at the glances he made which made her somehow happy inside. Knowing she won't turn to look at him, he looked at the sky as he spoke, "You like to see the sunset, huh?" Realizing he spoke without thinking, he apologized again. "Sorry, sorry… I spoke without thinking…"

Miyu smiled slightly and then looked at the sky. "Some people say, "Lonely people enjoy sunsets."" She replied as she slowly looked down to the floor, chuckling a little. _'S-She's feeling… lonely?'_ He thought as he gazed at her for a few minutes.

Realizing he was more of staring at her, he immediately looked away as he blushed, looking down on the ground.

-----

The two remained silent but they enjoyed each other's company without knowing. Silence filled the gaps in between them when the two decided to speak.

"Miyu, I…"

"Kanata, I…"

Looking at each other, both chuckled slightly at the same timing of speech. It was awkward but somewhat nice.

"You speak first, Miyu."

"No, you speak first, Kanata."

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"You."

"You!"

"OK, OK! I speak first, fine?"

Miyu giggled, leaving Kanata to sigh as he had surrendered to speaking first. He didn't really want to get into another argue as they had one already. "Miyu, I just want to apologize for the things I did." He paused, sighing as he then continued, "About Akira and everything." Looking at Miyu, he blushed furiously which made him looked kinda cute. "I-In fact, I… er…"

Blushing at the confession he was going to make, he blushed slightly as he felt slightly jittery. He could feel her eyes staring at him, wondering what he would be taking so long to speak about. "I... l-like…" Not knowing what he wanted to say, she gave him a curious look on her face.

-----

Knowing he couldn't speak, he went forward and kissed her lips. It was a gentle one but it had surprised her. Her eyes widened but slowly returned the favor. As he pulled back from the kiss, the both of them blushed, feeling more nervous than before. "You… get what I mean?" He breathed in deeply as he spoke nervously. She was somehow surprised.

'Wait… He actually LIKES me?'

'_That's cheesy.'_ She chuckled at the thought, smiled at him as she glanced at him and then she looked down at the ground again. "I get what you mean too and I meant it too." She replied.

She was hinting him at the returning of the favor of the kiss he gave her. "I get it." He smirked, slipping his hand slowly to reach out for hers. Blushing, the couple slowly gets into the mood. She puts her head on his shoulder as they sat beside each other when Kanata bends his head again to reach out her lips for another kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kanata." She spoke before Kanata could reach her lips. "What?" He whispered as he breathed against her as if trying to consume her scent. "About shouting at you and all… I'm sorry." Miyu looked at him, her eyes looking somehow sad. "Just keep quiet and stop saying sorry already." He smiled sweetly, making her smile.

Finally they told each other how they felt about each other and even gave each other their first kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&it's the end! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love you guys!


End file.
